A Dark Night
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: Long ago there was a man with a pregnant wife his wife and child were dying so he made a deal with a fey king that his great great great granddaughter would be in the feys possession years later the fey king has come back to take what is his


Hey guys this a new story so tell me what you think of it! Ok i have change somethings my friend is helping me with thse so here it is!

**Okay I have change one thing about this its kinda important for the story now I have finally diecied on where this story is heading down and I will be working on this all summer...I know I have an other story hehe...I will work on that we I have an idea right now I don't really have an idea on that... **

* * *

It was late at night and Abella was still up. No matter how hard she tried her mind would not rest. She was back at her parents' house. It was winter break and she didn't want to stay at college while everyone else was with their family.

She sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was snowing gently like it always did during the winter. The snowflakes seemed to dance outside the window. They dance and dance until they hit the ground. It was beautiful late at night. She looked around her old room to find her snow pants. After she finally found them on the ground under her bed she put them on.

Abella walked over to the door and opened it so very quietly and walked out. Carefully, she walked downstairs to the front door of the house. She went into the closet by the front and got her a snow jacket and put it on. She looked around making sure that she had not disturbed anyone in the house. Quietly, she opened the front door and walked out. After making sure the door was closed she took a deep breath and started walking. Her feet automatically headed to the park where she would play when she was a child. Everything had change as she passed by it; there were many new houses and streets.

Finally, she reached her destination, the park. She would stay there for hours and hours playing games with friends or family. Abella walked over to a bench and pushed the snow off, it was the bench she would always play 'pirates' on with one of her best friends. She sat down and looked around she was truly at peace here.

After a while Abella knew she had to go or else she would get sick. She started to walk home. She heard someone walking behind her; she started to quicken her pace. "Who would be out this late? Well, I am." She thought to herself. She looked behind to see who was there, but there was no one. "It must be my imagination. Just keep walking; you are almost home." She thought, trying to calm herself. She could hear her own heartbeat in her head.

She walked a little bit faster, it was almost a run. She heard the person walk as fast as she was. Abella was now starting to panic. She started to run. She ran as fast as she could- she wasn't the fastest person in the world, though she wasn't slowest, but this person was fast. She was almost home when she was tackled to the ground by her attacker.

She yelped as she hit the ground. He covered her mouth with his hand. She started to scream but the sound was muffed. His other hand went into his pocket and pulled out a rag, she struggled to move, but he was too strong. He stuffed the rag into her mouth and tied the ends around her head. He started to stand up. She was still on the ground shaking; she was cold and very scared. She wanted to run, but She knew if she tried to run he would just catch up with her.

He pulled her up onto her feet. Quickly, he turned her around and tied her hands together. She was facing him again with her hands tied behind her back. Slowly, she looked up at him. He was wearing a jacket, jeans, a scarf, and a hat; he had light blue eyes that were cold as ice. She shivered. She couldn't see his face that well because his scarf was covering it up.

She started to struggle against the rope that was tying her hands together. It only accomplished hurting her wrist.

She looked up at him when she heard a laugh. She could see he was greatly amused by her.

"We finally meet again, Abella, and this time you are all grown up! Much better than when you were a kid", he finally said. His voice was deep and had a hint of arrogance in it.

She started to say something, but her voice was muffed by the rag in her mouth. He laughed at her.

"I would love to talk to you some more but we need to be going," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her. Abella started to struggle some more. He sighed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, but she still kept fighting him.

"Will you stop struggling?" He asked her in an angry tone. She just continued as if he had never said anything.

They walked until he found what he was looking for, a van. It was a small, black, van. He opened one of the doors in the back and roughly threw her in it. She landed with a grunt. She tried to get up which was difficult with her hands tied behind her back. She finally manage to sit up correctly. She heard the van's engine start. It made a rumbling sound. She couldn't see where the man was taking her; there were no windows inside the car. She moved so she was against one of the walls of the van.

She started to thinking back to what the man had said earlier. His voice sounded familiar to her come to think about it. His eyes were like those of….no, it couldn't be him. He was supposed to be in gone. She started to have a panic attack.

Her mother and father said he would be gone forever.

Devin, her attacker, came for her family when she was 10 years old. How could she forget those ice cold blue eyes! He had said her father was indebted to his father. She didn't know much about why he was there but she did remember that he had kidnapped her mother. Her father made her go to her grandparents' house while he went to save her mother from this sinister soul.

She remembered her mother telling her that whenever you were in his presence you could feel the power of him dance around in the air. She had said he had a charm like no other man but she made her promise never tell anyone she had said that. Some charm he had.

After two weeks her father managed to get her mother back. They didn't tell her much about what happened other than he was gone forever.

She was a little upset that her father and mother had lied to her, but what else were you supposed to say to a little kid?

She sighed; her shoulders were starting to ach from being tied behind her back. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. All she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes just for a few seconds but instead fell into a deep sleep.

She was warm, comfortable and cozy. She felt like she was on a cloud. It was so soft, she could stay there forever. But nothing can last, she began to wake up. Her shoulders were sore and her head was throbbing."Why did I have to wake up? Can't I go back to my peaceful sleep?" She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her old bed but in a king sized bed. She looked around the room. The room had stone brick walls with one window opposite of the bed. There was a desk with a chair by the window, next to the desk was a book shelf filled with different books. There was a big fireplace will a couch and some more seats, there was a door one side and another door on the other side of the wall. There was a door just a door and nothing else on one of the walls.

At first Abella was confused why she was here. Then it hit her. It all came crushing down. She jumped off of the king sized bed and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Of course it was going to be locked. She turned, leaned up against the door and looked around again. It was a beautiful, room she would admit.

She finally noticed that her snow jacket and pants were gone and all she had on were her pajamas

She went over to where the single window was and looked out. The room she was in was high off the ground. She gasped; she was in a castle of some sort. She didn't know where she was. The castle was surrounded by an evergreen forest. It was the greenest forest she had ever seen.

Abella walked away from the window to go to the two other doors. She tried to open one door; she found it to be unlocked. She walked to find the largest bathroom she had ever seen in her life. The bathtub was not too small but not too big. It was like a modern bathtub. There was a door in the bathroom right next the mirrors. It was also unlocked. It was a closet filled with clothes, but not like modern clothing; they were like dresses in a fairytale. Abella gasped: they were so gorgeous!

She pulled herself away from looking at the dresses and back into her bedroom. There was one more door left to look at. Abella walked over to the final door to find it also locked.

Abella sighed and walked back into the bathroom. "I might as well take advantage of the bathtub." Abella thought to herself. She made herself a warm bath, and she slowly relaxed after a bit. When she felt a lot better, she got out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel. She didn't want to get into one of those fairytale dresses, so she put on her pajamas.

She walked out of the bathroom. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Abella looked around the room to find some food on the desk. It was just some fruit and a glass of water. She sat down and picked at the food in front of her. After a long debate she decided that the food was safe to eat. It was the best fruit she had ever had! It tasted fresh and had many flavors to it.

Now that she could focus more, she wanted to find out why she was here, and what Devin and his father wanted with her and her family. All she could do was wait.

* * *

I know I have a story already but this has been in mind forever! Alright Please Review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
